1. Field of the Invention
Spinal massage tables have been designed to give the user different kinds of sensations. These sensations may be pulses, vibrations, heat or massage-like actions with moving rollers, but not a truly continuous massaging effect on the spinal area which includes the muscular skeletal. The invention here however, does provide the user with a continuous massaging effect that also creates a mild form of muscular traction. A common type of fluid filled mattress is used. Generally, the fluid used is water. A configuration of a pump, manifold and special jets attached to the mattress are used to create the massaging effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is "prior art" with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. .sctn. 1.56(a) exists.
In general, the prior practice in this area was to design a form of fluid filled bladder or bladders through which either fluid or air or both are moved by numerous means to create some type of rhythmic or repeating sensation to the user. The means of creating these movements could take the form of pulsation, vibration or pressure created by a pump.
The invention of Whitesell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,568 disclosed a fluid filled bladder through which fluid is moved by some type of mechanical or electrical piston containing device as to create a pulsating movement within the bladder. This sensation was then transferred onto the surface thereby effecting the user. This system also describes the use of sonic or uniform frequency to create a vibration effect on the fluid with the bladder thereby transmitting it to the user on the surface.
The invention of Hinrichs, U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,934 made use of multiple hollow chambers. The chambers could be made to alternatively expand and collapse by mens of reversible pumps that were connected by individual plumbing to the individual chambers. Through this means, the user could selectively change the pressure in any given one of the chambers. Changing pressure in the chambers could give a very crude type of massaging effect but was really more useful for simply shifting the pressure points at which the user's body came into contact with the mattress.
The invention of L. E. Berry Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,226 made use of an open top container such as a bath tub. Water is drawn from the container and pressurized by means of a pump and then injected back into the container by means of a series of inlets that create a turbulence within the container. The user is positioned within the container thereby receiving the benefit of a turbulent massage. This concept is better known as a hydrotherapy bath.
The invention of Cummins U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,072 made use of a fluid filled mattress to create a device with a series of sensors to monitor the continuous breathing and or heartbeat of an infant. While there is a means of circulating the fluid within the mattress, there is no claim of therapeutic value therein.
The invention of Fogel U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,074 is a means of supporting and containing a water filled mattress. Other than a structural device there appears to be no other therapeutic benefits other than what the user would receive by lying on the container mattress.
The invention of Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,943 details the act of drawing a heated liquid, such as water from a portable supply tank by using a form of circulating pump, which then pressurizes the liquid and forces it through a flexible hose into a flexible bag member. This bag member is supported by a movable adjustable arm. The bag member is supposedly placed on the portion of the body that is to receive treatment, as the liquid enters the bag, momentum is to be such that it will create a pressure on the opposing side of the bag thereby creating a therapeutic effect. As the liquid force disintegrates, the liquid is returned to the supply tank by another hose connected to the bag member completing the closed circulating process as described. While the therapeutic benefits may be questionable, it is portable as claimed which limits its use to a very small portion of the body at any given time.
The invention of Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,062 made use of a fluid filled bladder placed into a container designed to displace and disperse the fluid in case of leakage. Also, disclosed in the invention was a means by use of some type of mechanical or electrical piston containing device which would reciprocate at some rate of predetermined frequency. As the piston pushed outward, it would force a pulse of water through fluid bladder. This pulse would then be felt on the surface of the bladder in a rhythm similar to normal breathing.
The invention of Shank U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,706 uses a series of fluid filled bladders placed in a similar contour as a recliner chair, that may be inflated or deflated by use of a form of fluid pump and control valves on each inlet and outlet on each bladder. Each bladder also has a means of temperature control plus a means of invoking a vibration effect. The invention of Ellis et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,405 used a two chamber type of bladder supported by a container in such a manner to hold the bladder of sufficient height to create a cavity thereunder. The upper bladder chamber is filled with air while the lower chamber is filled with a fluid. Within the lower chamber is constructed three separate, while alike, devices that consist of a series of vertical tubes which are set in a circular manner. The top most part of these tubes are attached and protrude through and into the upper chamber. The lower part of these tubes are attached to a secondary circular chamber which is attached to the bottom of the lower chamber. Within the cavity under the chambers are located three forms of circulating pumps. Each pump has an inlet directly attached by means of a tube, to the lower chamber from which fluid is drawn, compressed by the pump and then injected by the means of a tube into the secondary chamber. Once the fluid is in the secondary chamber, it is dispersed to the vertical tubes through which the fluid is forced upward and into the upper chamber. The momentum of the fluid is supposedly such that it will continue upward until it hits the upper most part of the upper chamber creating a form of therapy on the surface thereof. As the force of the fluid is disintegrated, it will fall to the bottom of the upper chamber and by means of a one way valve return to the lower chamber for recirculation. There are a number of controls etc. mentioned within the patent that have no bearing on the mechanics of the invention. In reviewing the components and design portrayed within this patent, a large number of dramatic changes would be required to make this system operate, let alone create any beneficial therapy value.
The invention to Riccho U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,853 uses a fluid filled bladder supported by a container designed in such a manner as to hold the bladder to a sufficient height to create a cavity thereunder. On the bottom most side of the bladder is an array of outlets and inlets attached thereto in specified locations. Fluid is drawn from the outlets by means of an arrangement of tubing to a fluid circulating pump. Within this tubing is an adaptor whereby air is injected by means of an air compressor pump. The fluid circulation pump compresses the air fluid mixture and forces it through an array of tubings which are attached to the series of inlets on the bottom most side of the bladder. The momentum of this mixture as it exists the inlet is supposedly such that it will travel vertically through the fluid until it reaches the top most side of the bladder. This is supposed to create a rippling effect on the surface thereof. At this time the air is supposedly separated from the water and escapes to either end of the bladder where there is a cavity to capture the air so that it may redrawn into the air compressor by a means of tubing or vented out by the means of a vent valve.
With references to Offenlegungsschrift: The invention of Offenlegungsschrift, West German Pat. No. 2,601,506 discloses a means of using a heated fluid or gas matter of which is circulated under the pressure by a form of a pump into a small flexible bladder. This bladder is placed on the area of the body which is to be treated.
The invention of Offenlegungsschrift, West German Pat. No. 2,115,190 uses a form of a chamber with a flexible type cover which is sealed around the top most edge of the container to hold a fluid filler. A means of circulating the fluid is disclosed whether by vibrations made by mechanical means or sound or by a circulating pump that will create an effect on the top most surface of the chamber.
Each of the aforementioned inventions use some form of bladder to hold a fluid matter. Each has a mean of creating some form of effect on the top most surface to said bladder. However, prior inventions inability to provide the user with a true therapeutic spinal massage, which includes the muscular skeletal related thereto, has given rise to find a means to provide this form of therapy. This invention fits the need.